Uninvited
by Mysticxdiva
Summary: After a sudden car accident, AJ finds that living has no boundaries as a string of events alter her life. In order to protect herself and those close to her; she must work with those outside her comfort zone leading much more danger than she expected.
1. Eyes Wide Open

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome! I just like to introduce and new take on a story that I thought of! I know a lot of you are wondering where a few of my stories have gone and no they aren't dust forever! A few of them just need a little hiatus and refresh before I move forward with them. This story follows current storylines/couples of course with a supernatural twist. Enjoy and let me know what you think if you have the time!**

Don't be fooled by the gleaming whites of their teeth; smiles meant to showcase some sort of contentment in every way possible, but the real shame seeped beneath the layers of skin; that supposedly protect them from the piercing cold that brushed upon them. Every night they returned to their hotel rooms away from the ring into a world of acrimonious decisions that affect the one thing they loved the most.

Entertaining.

John Cena yawned for the millionth time as the face of the WWE entered the reserved five-star hotel in L.A. The bed was occupied with the sweet honey smell as Nikki laid with breathing tamed and eyelids down, melting into her sleep. John placed his duffel into the spacey closet refraining from making too much noise. After a quick shower he climbed into the bed next to the resting brunette gazing at the ceiling and though he was suppose to be feeling some sort of relief from getting a few hours of sleep—he only craved to work, but with the injury at hand tomorrow would be his last pay-per-view for awhile. Nikki turned towards him climbing on his chest she barely spoke with dreary eyes. "You're doing it again," she said going back into her soft sleep. John smiled. Being with her was one of the best decisions he made—she understood him quite differently than anyone else had—and she could say the same for him. That never dwindling thought drifted him into a sleep.

**Summerslam**

Hours of sampling access and reaching out to fans consumed Cena's day just before the grand event for the summer. L.A was more than hot this summer as various WWE superstars expressed their great thanks to patient fans as they entered the Staples Center. Nikki with her arm curled with his uninjured one smiled big while waving down fans afar. John only chuckled while Nikki raised a brow at his amused reaction. "What's so funny?" she shrugged looking at her reflection in some glass near by. "Is there something on my face?" her anxiety amplified as John gestured while laughing again.

"Not at all," he grinned pointing to the sunglasses that covered her eyes, "but you may want to lose the shades if you're going to see better inside of the building," he winked, Nikki sighed letting out a laugh of her own before sliding the glasses off. "I was getting to it," she nudged him a bit before giving a light peck on his lips. "I hope we're not breaking our PDA rules," she said playfully looking around. No one was looking. Not that it mattered, really it was no surprise to anyone, but once inside the arena hands off policy applied to all couples backstage—unless of course you were deemed as such in the ring. John embraced her once more before she headed off the divas area. Nikki, out on injury as well was able to fly back to Tampa with him tonight. His way past due surgery was ticking at him, and with no idea of knowing how long he could be out for, the Cenation Leader could only hope that the wait time for healing was as short as Wolverine's. Hopefully a talk with Dr. Andrews would assist him in speeding the time up.

Speaking of speed, John was baffled by a little brunette jolting down the hall like no tomorrow. AJ Lee was a master at getting by someone without being noticed, but John was just that kind of guy that spotted anyone. "Easy ninja—you running away from someone?" he made AJ stop dead on her stride. She turned around with a large cup of coffee in her hand and bags consuming those puppy dog eyes. "Ouch, no sleep?" John said flashing the obvious. AJ nodded and gave something like smile to her good friend.

"None," she took a sip of the overpriced Colombian dark, "insomniac for no valid reason..I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to the concealer they're going to slap on my face today."

* * *

Then there was that feeling again; the everlasting coldness that coiled into her skin. It was as if she couldn't feel at all, but really it was like a trip down the rabbit hole and another day at the job she loved the most. Not even a pep talk could alleviate the lifeless feelings inside of her. The bleeding didn't stop-no matter how much she tried to trail away from the negative shadow inside of her, but it was beyond her control. A.J. sighed pressing the send button on her phone. She wished she could hurl the iPhone right into the Pacific, but due to heavy media volumes that certainly wasn't going to happen. Text messages nowadays were probably as meaningful as the back of a food label, lack of detail always expected, but never enough. On a good note she was the champion and she loved being with the company of her dreams. It was all too bitter sweet.

But something had been biting at her internally and she couldn't seem to figure out what is was.

Crazy? Maybe. However, there was nothing new as far as that label went. She shook her mind back into the focal mode she needed to be in while stepping into the ladies locker room. Layla surprisingly being the first diva she'd run into greeted her with a too happy smile. "Break a leg tonight," the British diva always had given her a questioning vibe—maybe it was because she was always inquiring about something. Nonetheless, A.J. disregarded it, gave her a smile back. "Hopefully not two," she said lacing up her Chucks, "if today felt anymore awkward—I'd think it wasn't real." Layla nodded laughing a little before A.J parted ways with her. She kept her conversations short with her anyway. Attention wasn't her forte and though she didn't mind making feebly communication attempts—keeping to herself was more appealing nowadays.

A quick warm up later she lingered around backstage watching the show unravel before her and before she knew it; she was heading down the ramp with Big E Langston aiming against her previous narcissistic boyfriend, the Showoff Dolph Ziggler, and her best friend who she just happened to hate inside of the ring. Of course the end game occurred when Kaitlyn caught her with a raging spear. Knocking the wind out of completely and just about eliminating all feelings from her legs. It was just about it before Ziggler reeled in for the win hitting Langston with a Zig Zag for the victory.

The unhappiest ending to a Summerslam hit hard as fans were denied the happy ending of Daniel Bryan winning the title, thanks to being robbed of it by Orton and Hunter. With being on record; no one said a thing about the somber ending. A.J. dreaded for sleep for the longest time and that hotel room was going to do for now. She passed by Cena and Nikki who were in deep conversation as Cena clenched his padded up elbow. Not wanting to break a moment or intervene at the least she carried on and shot Cena a get well text.

The empty lot was cold and silent as A.J. hopped into her rental driving onto a dry off road in the inner city. She stopped at a light glaring at her GPS which had it's own mind. She shrugged continuing down the road yearning for much needed sleep, but didn't realize that her exhaustion caught up with her as her eyes shut indefinitely for more than five seconds.

That one mistake was it. When her eyes snapped opened the child flashed in front of her—it was almost too soon before she swerved off the road as gravity spun the vehicle flipping it several times. Floating into darkness the beating of her heart echoed as blood streamed from her head. She opened her eyes to catch a gleaming sun light moving her way she studied her surroundings—the car was gone and apparently, so was she.

Lifting herself up with ease she walked around the unfamiliar park-like structure. Trees and flowers brighter than anything she had seen before. A small statue caught her attention studying it she was startled by a slight tap on her shoulder. She spun around feeling relieved as a man with blue-jeans and a button down walked towards her; the familiar face gave her a warm smile. "Shawn..." A.J. relaxed knowing that she wasn't the only one here—then it dawned on her again.

How the hell did she get here? "Where the hell am I?" She held her head leaning towards the conclusion that she had actually gone insane. She looked down to see she was wearing the same black t-shirt and jeans she had on when she left the arena. Shawn chuckled a bit before responding. "Well certainly you're not in hell," he tipping his cowboy hat. A.J. shook her head not catching on to the apparent joke. Her eyes widened as she cringed at the car accident she just gotten in. The fear hit her all over again. "I—I'm dead?" she jumbled over her words only to receive more chuckles from Shawn. What was so funny? Didn't she almost take out a child because of her lack of sleep?

"You're not dead, A.J." he said on a more serious note. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some sort of small chain with a black gem latched on to it, "and the child will be fine," he assured holding the necklace out to her. A gut feeling made her believe him. "Things in your life are about to change, A.J." he said staring at the statue then back to her.

"What do you mean...change?" A.J. was baffled and worked for an answer as she studied the necklace feeling a purge of energy pour into her. When her eyes moved back to Shawn's attention—he was gone while the empty air blew nothing but leaves by her. The small brunette wobbled a bit as the grogginess took over again. _AJ._She turned around hearing her name being called from a distance; she scoped the place as a piercing pain shot through her head. _AJ...baby...open your eyes. _The breathing was close to her skin the voice was familiar, but her coherency was falling as she slipped to the ground fading into an intense gray force.

"A.J..." the worried male voice hovered above her—this time she could feel the person cradling her. Her eyelids fluttered viewing the crimson liquid on the white fabric before locking eyes with him. "Punk..." A.J panicked as the sudden pain from the impact suddenly hit her harder than a million needles and without any indication she struggled with little strength she had left. And with that she glared down the rocky road with metal and glass pieces scattered.

Scattered was only the beginning.

**What did you think? AJ has some mystery lingering here! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**-Mysticdiva**


	2. Hunger

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! I just like to thank all of you who gave feedback and followed/favorite. Enjoy!**

Four to six months and that was it. The news from Dr. Andrews drilled a hole in his head. No guarantee that time could be altered enough for Cena to get back into that ring. John wasn't having it. It was his obsession—he was going to get better after this surgery no matter how hard he had to push himself. Surely he was mad for testing the limits of healing, but motivation had the best of him. He settled for being somewhat calm this Monday morning knowing his announcement was going to be a difficult one for him personally. Nikki kept her word, refraining from giving anyone too much information of the injury, but her worry was more adamant than ever. Which was another reason why he wanted to be better sooner rather than later; he didn't want the worry to overbear her. John quipped as he heard slight taps on the window from the outside. The room barely lit from the foggy yearning clouds on the west coast. Funny he didn't remember the forecast calling for rain from the ever running warmth of California, but nothing was on point lately anyway.

Nikki raised his spirits a bit once she walked in the room relieved to see he was doing alright foremost. "I'm hoping the sudden weather change means that we get a free pass on bad attitudes tonight," Nikki threw her bag down feeling some type of way, "Eva Marie has succeeded again in making me want smash her head into the ground." John raised a brow at the fiery in Nikki's tone, sometimes females were a little overboard with the whole jealousy thing.

"Violence won't get you anywhere," John said as Nikki hopped into his lap, "not with Jessica Rabbit at least."

"I find that to be a huge contradiction considering where we spend most of our days," Nikki laughed, "all aside I'm more worried about you more than anything," she sighed resting her head on John's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her knowing the melancholy would alleviate. "I'm not immortal so eventually I knew this would happen," he said taking a deep breath. Nikki gazed out the window as rain poured sinking her thoughts.

"You're Superman enough for me and that's for sure," Nikki winked before bringing her lips to John's. The wild buzzing of her phone caught her by surprise as she sighed grabbing it- immediately widening her eyes. John noticed the flipped expression right away. "What is it?"

"John...something terrible has happened."

* * *

Pure darkness as if she were fixated indefinitely. Good thing about it; the warmth in her veins was soothing. A slight grip slipped into her hand and though her eyes relented to open she knew who it was. For that matter she could hear every word being spoken by hospital staff. Last night was still crystal clear even if her mind decided that a taste of puzzling dreams were appropriate after totaling a car. Trying to move seemed like a devastating obstacle—worse than any pain she felt if there was any at all. She just wanted to open her damn eyes. _Open them. _Punk's voice was near her. If only she could escape from whatever sleep her mind threw her into after last night. _AJ, I know you can hear me. _Punk's voice trailed as if he was tapping into her mind her thoughts hesitated a bit. Since last night she swore the whole definition of crazy had gone off the rocket with her. Now here she was laying unconscious in a hospital bed; imagining that Phil was really inside of her head. How's that for I've had these ever longing feelings for you? _Very funny, but I think this conversation would be a lot more meaningful if you opened your eyes. _This time Punk's voice was concise. Now she was convinced that she was freaking psycho—enough of the mind warping shenanigans; she relaxed again before feeling a dim light seep through her lids, her irises met the soft light from the lamp as she cringed from the shock from finally waking up.

No hospital bed. Just the plain queen sized or maybe a very large double in her hotel room. She shook her head just as confused seeing her phone on the nightstand—she skimmed over the device. No messages at all. But time had been consumed—Raw was soon.

She hopped in and out of the shower gathering her things quickly. Checking her face in the mirror she psyched herself out again when seeing no bruises or scratches from the accident. There was no doubt about what happened last night, but really she needed to talk to Punk. Hitting the send button on her phone as she grabbed Nacho and her duffel. The three deafening rings made her cringe just before she was sent to voice mail. Very well then. She would just speak with him sometime in the arena.

Arriving in a timely matter with another cup of coffee in her hand, a burst of energy flowed over her. Questions would be addressed soon enough, but now she needed to get into her element. Right as she entered the arena she saw Punk lost in his headphones turning a corner down the hall. She tried to catch up with him, but was stopped in her tracks by a surprised Nikki Bella. "I thought you were out for the night?" Nikki said shaking her head in disbelief, "how did you get out the hospital so..." AJ, almost caught up with words, gave a slight nod while kicking herself on the inside. How was she going to answer the question when she didn't even know how the hell she got out. "I'm not sure, I guess it wasn't as bad as they thought," she said treading away from the Bella.

Turning the corner she found herself looking down another empty hall. She sighed when seeing Layla and Reigns blaze her path. The conversation they were engrossed in went completely silent. AJ raised a brow and shrugged just before hearing the annoying accent run over her. What did she want now? Layla lingered for a bit in her path as Roman gave a smug before leaving. "Exciting tag tonight," Layla said with an enthusiastic tone; AJ gave a slight nod paying no attention to her while glaring at her phone again. This time when she hit the send button, Punk retaliated with letting the phone ring twice before sending her straight to voice mail.

Okay so he was avoiding her now? AJ shook her head letting the doubt crawl over her again. She'll get a chance to talk to him after the show. He was in his zone right now. That was Punk sometimes.

* * *

It wasn't really his job to take many orders aside from his own, but this one was a bit conflicting for him. Even if he hadn't been approached about helping with the daunt situation—he would have helped her regardless; because he cared about her. Punk hit the ignore button once more. He wasn't open to letting her know too much at once when really because he only knew so much. Being there for her when necessary was all he could do for now and sure he could tell her every little secret he carried personally, but there was a time for everything. And right now hunger was the ample definition that boiled beneath his skin. He stepped onto his bus not bothering to turn on any lights. The tightening feeling in his veins magnified rapidly as the famine had taken over him.

Obviously he wasn't craving a burger fries, but that didn't make what he really wanted any better

His senses were high as the unlucky presence moved closer to him. He certainly wasn't the only on this bus. Taking a deep breath as the familiar scent slowly moved towards him; he collected himself calming his hunger rage down. "How did you get in here?" He waited for her answer after hesitating his eyes to her. She pointed towards the door stating the evident, but followed up with the sarcastic reply nonetheless.

"I'm a great lock pick," AJ took a seat turning on a dim light, "I was actually living up to your hide and go seek game from earlier." Punk nodded knowing she was here out of curiosity from the night before.

"I figured you catch on," he said trying not sound so uneasy, "now's an awkward time, AJ." he slightly squeezed his fist together hoping that control was on his good side tonight.

"I get it," she crossed her arms, "I'm not here to play twenty questions—I just need you to tell me what the hell happened last night." AJ took a breath. Her sanity was definitely on edge. The accident last night must have had her spinning. Punk tried his best to push out a realistic answer, but was taken by his floating feeling of hunger.

Then there was the beating of her heart; that seemed to get louder while clenching his fist even tighter. "You mean the accident," he forced out his words keeping his eyes down.

AJ was relieved to hear it from him. "So I didn't dream that you were there," AJ gave a nod and approached him instantly noticing his uneasiness she placed her hand on his chest, "Are you okay?" Punk quickly grabbed her arm pulling her chest to his. His eyes gleaming down her neck as the beating of her heart sped up while he zoomed in on her carotid artery. Hungry and arousal were not the best mixtures for the moment and he needed AJ to leave. She may even have to run. "AJ..." he said releasing her arm and sliding his hand to her waist, "I told you what you needed to know." AJ sighed understanding his hint, though the answer was left open ended it would be good enough for now. That didn't mean she was going to leave it alone. When AJ wanted to know something—she always found a way.

**Seems like secrets are popular in the WWE! Let me know what you think and thank you!  
**

**-Mysticdiva**


	3. Wires

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome back and thank you again for the feedback! Sorry I've been swamped with work, but I'm back on track here with a new Chapter for Uninvited!**

**Wires **

Secrets were inevitable and not because lying was culturally embraced. Did it make it any better that being unaware of the reality that lurked upon you sometimes made life that much easier? If so then ignorance really was bliss. But then there was the anxiety that latched onto the unknown.

Unfortunately that wasn't Nikki's problem.

While watching John's surgery her mind decided to twirl away into something dangerous. She shook her head ignoring the negative thought; only knowing that it would stay with her until she faced it, but that wasn't something she was willing to do anytime soon.

Of course seeing things happen prior to the event wasn't something you pranced about everyday. Unless you were Silvia Brown of course.

Before there was no timing or warning—it would just happen, but now she had gotten use to it. A thousand needles spearing the back of your head; not your typical migrane. The feeling was magnified and usually the result varied.

The real problem was that somebody close to them was in danger.

* * *

Just like that-the surgery was over. Only something was beyond different. John's eyelids opened slowly as a soft voice from a female surgeon spoke above him. Jasmine. That scent was adamant and better than any antiseptic that lingered in hospitals. The light brunette woman flashed a quick smile before stepping to the side as door behind her opened. Nikki walked inside the room not hesitating to get by his side. With a slightly distressed expression that turned into a smile, she leaned in giving him a kiss. "The worst part is over," John said taking a deep breath. Nikki propped next to him glaring down at her phone. "Is something wrong? John barely raised a brow as Nikki retorted by sliding her phone into her purse and shaking her head.

"Nothing...just some minor beef with an old friend," she brushed the dark strands out of her face, "I'm more interested in the fact that we get to play doctor patient for the next few months," Nikki winked giving a mischievous grin.

"That's something that will definitely keep my motivation above average," John returned the grin, "few may be an understatement." 

"Not at all. You said it, you'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Time sped by and yet again she was left with the cold shoulder. AJ, frustrated, and maybe feeling a bit out of element; launched her phone right across the room. After not getting even a remotely clear answer last night—followed by Punk leaving her on his bus without any explanation. She didn't know if she should _really_ be angry with him or if she was _really_ just feeling some type of way. The result remained the same regardless and right now asking questions was the immediate dead end. Curiosity may kill the cat, but AJ was a little more persistent than that. Letting herself cool off a bit she picked up the pieces of her phone and went straight to the refrigerator. Raiding was out of question because the damn thing was empty. AJ shrugged, face planting back onto the couch. A shuffling noise from the door caught her by surprise as she kipped up. "Kofi..." AJ was quick to respond, "hey," she said looking at the grocery bags in his hands. "Just what I was thinking—you read my mind"

"Not in literal terms, but Punk did mention that you may be hungry once you woke up," he said tossing her a bottle of Starbucks.

"He's so thoughtful," she said sardonically taking a sip of the white mocha, "have any idea where he's at?"

"Out for a run," Kofi shrugged, "I couldn't really tell you-he wasn't too detailed on his way out."

"Sounds about right," AJ said attempting to use her broken phone, "I guess I can wait another six-hours."

"Something wrong?" Kofi raised a brow noticing her irritable mood, "Look—I'm usually not the one to give out spoiler alerts, but AJ if you're wondering if Phil has feelings for you—he does."

"I've just been a little imbalanced since the car accident," AJ rambled along holding the back of her head, "I just don't understand anything that's been going on lately only that I-" AJ turned towards Kofi, "wait...what did you just say?"

"Spoiler alert," Kofi said holding his hands up, "don't kill the messenger—but maybe that's why he's been avoiding you."

"That makes no sense," AJ shook her head not considering the thought. Though she had been immensely been hopeful in the past, "Punk would've told me something by now."

"No solid answer really," Kofi said shrugging, "I mean the only way to find out is to ask him."

Yeah that's definitely not happening. AJ could hear her self sounding like a confused duck while asking him. Heya..Phil..so I was wondering if..you know..ah..

And that's the part where she would pass out cold.

"I'm so not going there," she said letting the thought float by. On a serious note—she would have to find out whatever it was herself. He couldn't really hide from her forever.

**Later that night**

Backstage AJ laced up her red high tops hoping that tonight would have a different outcome amongst the others. She stared in the mirror maybe for a minute. Channeling that heel persona that amplified each night she stepped into the ring. She closed her eyes taking a few breaths. Tonight her hair was wavy; a little different from what she had been use to lately, but for some reason she felt completely different. The rage deep down heightened and even Sandra was a little skeptical when making the final fixes to her Love bite's shirt.

AJ meandered before her match walking by a few opened doors. Empty as ever she stopped curiously when hearing the COO speaking in a calm manner. From her peripheral was the cowboy hat as Shawn Michaels' said a few words to Hunter before departing from him. The dream-or whatever it was flashed through her mind. Shawn turned around, not surprised by her the slightest. He smiled tipping his hat. AJ waved continuing down the hall. She was looney for even thinking that any of that dream actually happened. "April..." Shawn said as AJ continued down the hall. Right as she turned Shawn tossed what seemed to be a necklace to her. Catching it she examined the piece of jewelery... the same one she'd seen in the dream. "Why..." AJ said moving her eyes back to Shawn, but instead there was nothing, but an empty hall.

* * *

Nikki nervously checked the time on her phone. ten-fifteen and as she remember. That's what the text message said. Part of her felt guilty and considered turning right back around. Just go back to John and tell him. Maybe he could help or was that even too much of a risk. There was no way to tell; she didn't even know what she was getting into. The anxiety was building and if getting it together needed to be now—she was aeons away from it. The clicking sound from her heels echoed through the gritty cracked alleyway and only the smell of sour whiskey and tainted bodily fluids lingered. Not somewhere a bella would ball really. Nikki slowed her stride a little when seeing two figures standing at the end of the path. She stopped seeing the sinister grin through the shadows of his face. Nikki kept her game face on.

"Alone as I requested sweet heart?" the grungy voice said breathing through every word.

"Yes..." Nikki said staying as calm as her nerves would keep her, "Ryback...I agreed to come here to tell you that I know nothing—." Ryback motioned to one Curtis Axel who tread to the other end of the alley as a faint noise could be heard down the way.

"Not the answer I'm looking for," Ryback fired, "we have a bone to pick with certain person in your circle."

* * *

So taking her own advice wasn't so bad. At least that was feeling she had for the time being. Immediately after the show AJ was zooming down I-90 catching up with her fellow friend Phil who decided that he was going to sneak his way past her again. This time she was ready and although she had a million and one questions about a piece of jewelery a legend had given her—she could only handle one at a time. Somehow she ended up in a dark alley that smelled of piss and cigaret smoke. Why Punk was out her she was still trying to grasp. One thing she did know that he was watching someone. While she was watching him. Punk moved slowly as a figure walked down the alley towards Punk. AJ kneeled behind a dumpster easily hidden and able to see the show. Punk had his hoodie pulled over his head as he approached the man guarded. As the man looked up AJ raised a brow when seeing his identity. "Curtis?" she kept her eyes glued to them, but no time was wasted, Punk said nothing, while taking Axel by the neck. This time AJ didn't blink and when hearing the piercing sound of Axel's neck snapping—the thud of his lifeless body fell to the ground. AJ was paralyzed. Punk left the scene as if nothing had happened; as if he had done it before.

AJ's stomach churned as the shock made her sick; she rushed from the corner, hover over Axel's body. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her phone and just as she was about to dial a strong grip had her wrist.

Punk spun her to him as his empty eyes locked onto hers. "You shouldn't be here," he said loosen his grip. AJ pushed away from him as the fear in her eyes overshadowed all thoughts towards him.

"That's all you have to say?" She snapped moving further from him, "you just killed someone."

"I did," Punk said nodding. He pulled gray hood from his face, "There are some things we need to talk about," his tone was ambiguous, "I need you to trust me."

"So now you want to explain this to me?" AJ ran her had through her waves, "And trust?"

"Yes, AJ," Punk said sending a sincere gaze from his eyes, but in reality that was probably a lie too, "I wouldn't do this without a reason," he reached out to her. She jumped back even more.

"Don't take another step," she said fighting back tears, "I don't know who the hell you are."

Punk stood back letting her go.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and don't forget to R and R if you have a minute. Next Chapter will continue right from where we left off! **


End file.
